


Sleep with me, Officer

by iroiroriro



Series: AkuRyuu Series: Unexpected Meeting [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuhou finds a certain man interesting and does his best to seduce him!</p><p>//shotto// sorry for bad summary//</p><p>Lots of fluff~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep with me, Officer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You stole my Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078427) by [iroiroriro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro), [Jambalaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya), [stalkachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkachan/pseuds/stalkachan). 



“You mean you like him!?” Mizuki asked in a horrified voice.  
“Not really. I just find him interesting, that’s all.” The older man replied.

Ryuuhou reminisced of the man and what he said 2 days ago.  
//  
“You’re under arrest.”  
“Huh? But what did I do wrong?”  
“You stole my heart.”  
//

He snickered as he remembered the officer’s red tainted face.  
“…Interesting indeed.”

Mizuki gulped and made a forced smile.  
“W..well, I guess different people has different tastes after all. Ha…”  
Ryuuhou smiled back.  
“Hmm… I wonder what I should do to make him show me his body…” he asked aloud.  
“…  
…  
…  
WAIT, WHAT!?”  
Mizuki exclaimed, standing up.  
‘I wonder what kind of tattoo would suit his body...’ he thought to himself

“You’re that interested…?” He shakingly asked with wide eyes full of disbelief.  
“Hm? What was that?” he asked, being too engrossed of thinking about tattoo designs to hear what the younger one asked.  
“A—ah, nothing, nothing…” Mizuki replied, scratching the back of his head.  
“So… do you really want to see him like that?” Mizuki hesitatingly asked.  
“Hm… I’d like to if possible. I can’t think of a possibility for that to happen though.” He replied, taking a small sip from his tea.  
“Well… I can give you some tips…” 

\--------------------------

 

Akushima walked slowly with a hunched back.  
Work has been really busy and tiring lately. That’s his fault though, overreacting at really small things and making himself worked up.

Thunder rumbled across the sky followed by a pata-pata sound.  
“UGH, FUCK IT.” He strongly cursed as he looked up at the sky.  
His clothes are slowly getting soaked but he stayed unmoving.  
The sky looked peaceful in contrast to the running people in search for a place to dry off.  
Minutes passed by and the long yet fleeting moment was broken by a Japanese umbrella, blocking his view of the sky.

“OI, WHAT’S YOUR PROB-“ his intimidating voice was cut off when he saw the startled face of a familiar man.  
“R-Ryuuhou!” His hunched back straightened up and his grumpy voice turned into an elated one.

“I’m sorry. Did I disturb you, Akushima-san?” His smile was betrayed by his dejected voice.  
“N-no! Not at all! Just seeing you made me happy. Work today has been pretty rough, you see.”  
He said, looking at his side and not straight at the smaller man.

“I see. Mmnn.” He looked down and thought deeply.  
“If it’s okay,” he smiles, looking up at Akushima“, can I stay by your house tonight, Akushima-san?”

ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY, Akushima thought to himself. 

“W-why? My house isn’t pretty clean by the time …” He said, although inside, he’s wishing that the man says that it’s okay.

“The rain doesn’t look like it’s going to weaken soon, you see.” He said, looking down with a sad face.

“But if you don’t want to,  
I can just sore my feet  
and keep on walking  
in the middle of a strong storm  
and rumbling thunder  
until I reach my home  
that’s pretty far away from here  
and getting soaked by the strong rain  
accompanied by winds  
and then probably getting sick the day after.”

He slowly said in a low tone before smiling back up at him.  
“It’s okay if you say no. I don’t mind Akushima-san rejecting me after all the courage I did to ask you a question that took all my guts to say.  
No, I’m not going to cry at home.  
Totally not going to curse you for saying-“

“OKAY, I GET IT. IT’S OKAY, YOU CAN STAY TONIGHT.” Akushima said loudly, clutching the other man’s shoulders.  
Ryuuhou’s eyes lighted up, hugging Akushima and thanking him over and over.

 

\--------------------------

 

“We’re here.” A soaked Akushima said as he opened the door to a house not far away from the police station. The wind turned violent on their way to his house, breaking Ryuuhou’s umbrella and soaking the both of them in the heavy rain.

“Hmm… There are papers everywhere, Akushima-san.” Ryuuhou commented, looking around.  
“That’s what I said earlier but you- ugh. Forget it. I’m going to get you a change of clothes.”  
“A yukata woulde be nice.” Ryuuhou requested. Akushima looked back to him, confused. “But… Aren’t you going to feel cold?” Ryuuhou shook his head and tilted his head with a smile.  
Akushima walked off to a different room, leaving Ryuuhou by himself at the entrance of his house.

‘He trusted me so easily… It seems like my plan’s working.’

 

\--------------------------

 

“Are you finished changing?” Akushima asked from outside of his room. “I told you to bring me a yukata, not a furisode. But I guess this is fine though.” Akushima opened the door. “The night’s going to be cold you know. You should be thankful I found a…“ His complains stopped when he saw Ryuuhou. 

The furisode has a darkened hue of aquamarine, making the pink lotus flowers and yellow leaves with red linings on it stand out. The bright red and gold obi is skillfully tied in a beautiful butterfly knot at the front. His mouth hung open in awe of the gorgeous person in-front of him. 

“May I ask where you got this?”

“I originally bought it for my mother…ah..” Akushima looked away and continued, “She never got to wear it though, so it’s fine.” 

“Oh… I see. It’s beautiful.” he said and giggled. “Oh, Akushima-san, look!” Akushima looked back at him. Ryuuhou twirled, the long sleeves of the yukata gracefully following his movement. He stopped and smiled gleefully at the wide-eyed officer. “So, how is it? Does it look good?” He asked, tilting cutely to the side.

‘HE’S SO FUCKING CUTE I WANT TO THROW HIM IN MY BED AND FU -wait WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!?’ Akushima shook his head and avoided eye contact.

“Y..yeah…I prepared dinner downstairs… We should hurry before it gets cold.” He said, walking straight out of the room.  
“Okay~!” Ryuuhou followed with a beaming smile.

They ate japanese potato croquettes, rice and salad especially made by Akushima.  
“This is surprisingly good…” Ryuuhou said after taking his first bite.

“What, you thought I couldn’t cook?” he said as he looked away, a pink hue showing on his cheeks.

Ryuuhou snickered. “Next time, I’ll be the one to cook for you.”

“Sleeping together and waking up with you smiling and saying that breakfast is ready seems nicer though.  
..  
..  
..  
NO, WAIT I DIDN’T MEAN TO! AAAGGGHHH THAT WAS JUST A SLIP OF THE TONGUE! FORGET WHAT I SAID!! YOU DIDN’T HEAR ANYTHING!!”  
Akushima panicked, the red hue spreading to his whole face.

Ryuuhou replied with a soft laugh and continued eating with a smile.  
They proceeded to eat in silence but the atmosphere wasn’t tense. It was warm and comfortable, with a few glances and smiles from the guest in-front of him who enjoyed the flustered police officer’s reactions.

“Do you really want to, Akushima-san?” asked Ryuuhou, breaking the silence.  
Akushima almost spat his tea. “E…. EEHHHHH!!!????”  
“What you said a while ago.” Ryuuhou tilted his head to the side.  
“…Sleeping together?” Ryuuhou nodded. “No… I just kinda..” Akushima ran short of words.  
“You mean I can’t?” Ryuuhou pouted.  
“Er.. no, I… well. It’s… okay. Yes. It’s okay. It is.” He messily replies.  
Ryuuhou gave him a bright smile before going back in finishing his food.

 

\--------------------------

 

After he finished the food, Ryuuhou offered to help in washing the dishes. They went up together in Akushima’s room, Ryuuhou looking out the window as Akushima fixes the bed.  
The rain softly stopped and the clouds cleared out.

Akushima lied in his bed and called out to the other.  
“Come on in…” Akushima said, lifting the bed sheets for Ryuuhou.  
“…Okay… I’ll just get ready.” Ryuuhou answered.

He walked over to the light switch and turned the lights off.  
“..R..Ryuuhou?” Akushima asked, confused.

Ryuuhou went back to the window, back facing Akushima.  
He turned his head slightly so the man can see his moonlight illuminated face… and slowly took off the obi.  
“O...Oi!” Akushima stood up from the bed with wide eyes.

The obi fell on the floor with a soft sound. He proceeded to slowly take of the furisode, the smooth skin of his back slowly being revealed inch by inch, his half-lidded eyes still fixated on Akushima.

“A~ ku~ shi~ ma~ ”, he softly said, syllable by syllable, without the usual honorific that he adds.

Before the furisode could fall from his waist, Akushima ran towards him and caught it.  
“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!? PUT IT BACK ON!!” He demanded, forcefully putting the piece of clothing back.  
“A…Akushima-san?” Ryuuhou asked in a confused tone. Akushima held him by the shoulders when he’s about to turn. “Don’t face here. I’ll put this back on.” Akushima took the obi from the floor and fixed Ryuuhou’s furisode from the back, closing the wide open-and-ready space in-front. 

“I’m confused.” Ryuuhou stated.  
“I’M THE ONE WHO SHOULD SAY THAT.” Akushima replied loudly.  
“Uguuu…” Ryuuhou covered his ears.

“SERIOUSLY… Who on earth are you doing!?” Akushima remarked.  
“..Eh?” Ryuuhou suddenly face him, making Akushima drop the obi. The furisode, once again, opened up front. “WH-!!” Akushima quickly closed the open furisode of the smaller man who is facing him.

Ryuuhou stared at him with disbelief. “But you said that you want to sleep together.”  
“What I meant was to sleep in the same bed with you.” Akushima said.  
..  
..  
……  
Ryuuhou’s face turned bright red.  
“I… I’m sorry…” he looked down.  
Akushima took a hanging button-down shirt from within his hands reach and shoved it on the smaller man’s face.  
Confused, Ryuuhou looked back up again.  
“You looked like you’re about the cry.” Akushima turned around and went towards the bed.  
“You’ll feel more comfortable in that than the furisode.” He said before lying down the bed, back facing Ryuuhou.

Ryuuhou let the furisode fall on the floor and wore the shirt. Slowly crawling into the bed and facing Akushima’s back.  
The taller man turned to look at him, “I refuse to do that to you whom I just met. I respect you.”  
He said, hugging Ryuuhou closer and holding him against his chest.

‘…So I failed huh…’ Ryuuhou thought.  
“You’re really an interesting man, Akushima-san.” he said, cuddling against the warm chest, slowly being pulled to sleep.

“Good night, Akushima-san.” he finally said, closing his eyes.  
“Good night.” he hears a kind voice reply before being swept away by sleep.

‘He looks cute when he’s asleep...’  
Akushima thought to himself, inching his face closer to Ryuuhou’s.

He gave the other man a kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes to sleep.

 

\--------------------------

 

Akushima opened his eyes from someone jumping on top of him.  
“Uggghhhh….” He grumbled in annoyance.

“Ah! You’re awake!” He hears a voice.  
Opening his eyes, he saw Ryuuhou wearing the shirt given to him last night, HIS shirt.

It was too big to the other man it looked cute…

“Good morning Akushima-san! Breakfast is ready!” He said in a happy tone.  
..  
..

“AT LEAST WEAR SOME PANTS, DAMMIT!!!”

 

\--owari--

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation of the "You stole my Heart" fic made by me and my friends !! //shotto//  
> I really like this crack pairing... Spread the love !! //shotto// ;
> 
> **The 3rd and last part of this is made by Jambalaya entitled, 'I'll never Forget'.**


End file.
